Stanium System Defense Force
History The Argentumian SDF, Argentum's Blade, was formed in M39 by the order of the chapter master of the Silver Knights which see's the need of a fleet that could maintain the planet in case the chapter and all of its fleet is far away due to the ever growing call's of assistance and incursions and subsequent rise of alien empires that is wanting to be eradicated in order. The small fleet protects the planet high above orbit as the first line of defense in case of an invasion as per the chapter masters vision. Platinum, Argentum's moon, shall act as its base as well as it repair site which causes little to no problem as Platinum itself is an orbiting factory of material and other goods for the planet Argentum and its neighbors as well. Organization, Equipment's and Recruitment Argentumian SDF comes with the standard order the imperial navy is, albeit on the lower scale and with more less powerful ships. The highest ranking an SDF could achieve is Commodore. Recruitment consist a series of test and examinations and those who will pass such examinations were then inducted to months of training and more lectures on what the ships are, their strengths, weaknesses and also what enemies might this ships face as well as known strengths and weaknesses of such enemy space crafts. Training consist also on what to do in situations such as boarding party breech heads and other more ship emergencies, tactics, strategies and maneuvers. In graduating the trainees are then assigned to their respective ships and posts, given their ranks and to participate in the "mock void battle" as their rite of passage and final test. Ships Impenetrable Fortress - ''Dictator-Class Cruiser' Residual Faith - ''Dictator-Class Cruiser ''Burning Starlight - ''Avenger-Class Grand Cruiser ''Son of Man - ''Sword-Class Frigate ''Thousand Wounds - ''Sword-class Frigate ''Darkness - Cobra-class Destroyer Hellsongs -Cobra-class Destroyer Boundary - ''Escort Carriers ''Clouded - ''Escort Carriers ''Grandiose - ''Escort Carriers ''Fatality - ''Escort Carriers ''Creed of Vengeance - ''Escort Carriers and a vast number of Attack and Bomber Crafts such as the Fury and Starhawk. Known Engagements '''Skirmish at sector V33-213-S4' - When a seemingly small and brave pirate fleet mistakenly laid its eyes upon Argentum, the fifth company captain, Captain Falco Armihum (who was the only one present on the planet at that time), not wasting anytime, wanted to engage the pirates but with limited ships he then used the newly formed fleet that protects Argentum, With 1 Cruiser, Two Frigates and Two Destroyers and three escorts and a Strike Cruiser and two Gladius-class it was more than a match for the bold and somewhat insane pirates that is attacking a chapter homeworld. A quite massive void battle commenced, the pirates confident on their superior crafts numbers laid quite a number of damage to the fleet, as bombers and attack crafts struck each other out of the void, Burning Starlight was nearly beaten out of commission when two torpedoes struck home, limping back, the pirates hurriedly rushed into the wounded cruisers path as it is a priceless trophy if claimed, but suddenly, the captain showed his Strike Cruiser with a short warp jump that startled even the Burning Starlight's crew as it came too close that it left a large scar on the starboard side of the ship, but this maneuver enabled the Space Marine craft to literally ruin the attacking ships, peeling one into scrap of space debris while capturing the other, the expected skirmish turned into a continued engagement which went on for 2 solar days as the pirates became bolder and fiercer and persistent as it's remaining fleet arrived and was even able to cripple the ''Mysterious Mentor's ''weapon systems for a while, as two stolen dictator-class loomed the horizon ahead as well as five iconoclast-class and three more Idolator-class. The battle was going slowly to the pirates side, luckily for the defending ships, the first company arrived upon the field of battle, along with their escorts, returning from the far flung battlefield. Captain Aquilius Guilahad, the ''Knight-Lord of Argentum, ''amazed and angered by the pirates bold actions immediately and personally led the counter-offensive by boarding and capturing the two dictator-class and capturing another escort before leaving it to his marines that were now steadily guiding the ships off the battlefield and boarded what he believed to be the pirate's leader ship, a heavily modified and slightly destroyed armageddon-class, and instead of capturing it, the captain then ordered his terminators to destroy the warp drive and overload its core, the resulting explosion and lost of leadership finally unnerved the pirates and as one by one they retreated, they were wracked and cut down to pieces before they can escape to the warp and to the end that no trace or alive pirate was left on the planets immediate vicinity. Until the sensors picked up a ship not to far the horizon, it bore the mark of the of the hydra, the Alpha Legion, the 1st captain wanted to quickly attack it, realizing that it might be and is the reason why the pirates attacked and is invigorated, but before they had the chance, the ship entered the warp and was gone. The captured imperial ships was then thoroughly checked for taint, corruption and problems of any kind by the Adeptus Mechanicum before the chapter claimed it's rights for its property and passed it to the now grown and experienced fleet of Argentum, the fleet that would be the first line of its defense if any other foolish force would try to attack it in its masters absence.